


Surprise

by PokeChan (orphan_account)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn, for Rina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai knows a secret about Kurogane and uses it to surprise his ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Rina made me do it. 
> 
> Actually, I have no idea who made me do it, but seeing as she's the only one in this fandom with me she gets the blame.

They were yellow. Yellow, nearly see through, and trimmed with blue lace. He was pretty sure they were made of satin as well. And Fai’s half-hard cock was pressing against the front and straining the already tight fabric.

Kurogane was finding it hard to form words.

“Does Kuro-wan like them?” Fai asked, the glint in his eyes telling Kurogane Fai damn well knew just how much Kurogane liked them. “If not…”

With a growl Kurogane has Fai pinned against the wall of their small apartment room. He has no idea how the mage had found out about his… enjoyment of women’s underwear, and to be honest, at the moment, with Fai pressing up against him wearing nothing but the thin fabric, he couldn’t care. 

He presses against the smaller man, dipping his head down to kiss him. He flattens one hand against Fai’s chest while the other slides down the blonde’s flank until it grazes the smooth fabric (he was right, satin). He traces his fingers along the laced edges, skimming both lace and skin. Fai bucks his hips, whining wordlessly into Kurogane’s mouth. The slight man is fully hard now, his dick straining at the panties. Kurogane mouths along Fai’s jaw and down his neck. 

The hand that had been holding Fai still against the wall slides lower. Kurogane palms at Fai’s erection through the smooth fabric as he bites at the milky skin of Fai’s neck, marking the mage. Fai’s hands grab at Kurogane’s hair, pulling and clenching at the short strands as Kurogane’s mouth moves lower. The ninja’s tongue flicks over Fai’s nipple, one and then the other, before his lips close over it and he began to suck and nip. He laves the pair of pink nubs with attention before sliding lower, biting and kissing his way down the taut stomach of his lover. 

Above him Fai is babbling nonstop. His voice is breathy and dripping with need as he stutters through several butchered versions of Kurogane’s name. “Kuro-pii, please. I- I- K-kuro-pon!” Kurogane spares an impressed thought that Fai’s yet to repeat a single nickname yet. 

Kurogane sinks lower, licking along the top of the lace trimming. The blonde above him whines loudly and grips Kurogane’s hair tighter. The dark haired man looks up and flashes a devilish grin. One of the best things about sex with Fai is that eventually, if he does it right, the mage will be beyond words. All that will slip though will be broken whimpers and choked off gasps. Taking Fai apart, making the mage, who keeps himself so wrapped up and closed off, fall open and bare is one of the most exhilarating things Kurogane’s even done. It’s more exciting than battle and so much more fulfilling than victory.

Fai’s eyes are closed tightly and, if Kurogane were anyone less, the wizard’s super-human strength in his hair would have hurt. As it is, however, the pull is just enough to have Kurogane groaning before he licks along the length of Fai’s still-clothed cock. The fabric is soaked through with his saliva before long and Fai is a wreck above him. Both of his hands are tangled in Kurogane’s hair, just barely holding back from pressing Kurogane’s face into his groin. He sucks at Fai through the panties before lowering himself even further, biting and kissing red marks to the insides of Fai’s thighs. 

With a single finger Kurogane pulls down the panties, just enough to expose the head of Fai’s cock to the chill of the air. Kurogane’s lips are quickly wrapped around it, sucking lightly as his tongue swirls and laps at it. Slowly, Kurogane pulls the undies down further, swallowing each inch of cock exposed as he goes. It’s not long before the hem of the panties are tucked under Fai’s length, weak elastic pressing against his balls, as Kurogane sucks him like never before.

He fumbles with undoing his own pants and fists his hard dick, not bothering with a build up for himself as he begins to stroke along with the rhythm he’s using on Fai. He looks up at the wizard and loves what he sees. The usually aloof, cheerful man is now a whimpering mess, unable to even form proper words with Kurogane’s mouth on him.

The blonde is a panting, gasping mess. His fingers clench and tug at the short, black strands, trying not to grip too tight and fuck Kurogane’s mouth without control. The ninja’s head bobs between the magician’s legs, one hand squeezing bruises into the skin of his thigh, the other palming his balls. Kurogane quickens his pace, tongue moving expertly and bringing Fai teetering on the edge or orgasm - flushed and breathless and beautiful.

Without warning Kurogane pulls off completely before shoving his middling finger into his mouth and slicking it with saliva. Just as quickly as he was off he’s back on Fai’s dick, pace punishing. He pushes his fingers underneath the lacy hem of the panties and slips one fingers slowly into Fai’s hole, moving it in and out, slower than his bobbing head at first. Fai is gasping and trying to say Kurogane’s name. Kurogane knows he’s close and hmms encouragement and sends Fai over the edge. When the blonde comes down his throat it breaks Kurogane’s control and has him spilling his seed over his hand.

The ninja swallows all that he can, only a single dribble slipping out of the corner of his mouth. He pulls off and waits for Fai to look down at him before he catches the stray come with the thumb of his messy hand and licks the it clean slowly, red eyes locked with blue.

Kurogane stands and hooks a finger in the panties. “How’d you know?” he whispers, voice hoarse.

With a dreamy, sated smile Fai leans up and kisses Kurogane, tasting himself on the other’s lips. “I caught you looking before, Kuro-sama. You’re such a pervert sometimes.”  
Rolling his eyes Kurogane just kisses the mage again and presses himself against the smaller man.


End file.
